Christmas Break
by Lilian85
Summary: One year after the Spocane incident and Dimitri taking Tasha's offer, Lissa, Christian, Rose, Dimitri and Tasha meet up on a Christmas Break vacation in the mountains. Will Dimitri explain? More important: will Rose even listen? You'll see if you read! ;
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is just a short story that's been on my mind recently. It's not finished yet, but it also is not on my high priotity list, so don't expect me to update every day. I will do so after I've finished a chapter, okay?_

_Disclaimer: Everything, except the story line and Guardian Jack, belong to the wonderful author Richelle Mead! I owe her ma thanks and many hours of thinking about stories for my FanFictions! ;)_

_Story line: Dimitri took Tasha's offer after the Spocane incident and Rose had to life on without him. Now, after exactly one year, Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Tasha and Dimitri will have a Christmas Break vacation in the mountains. What will happen? Will Dimitri explain everything to Rose? And more important: will she listen? You'll see! Enjoy!_

_**Christmas Break**_

**DAY 1**

Rose Hathaway breathed in the fresh and crispy air of the mountains deeply. It had been snowing all day long and now the fresh snow was glittering in the sun. Houses, cars and trees where covered in big piles of snow and here and there you could find a track of birds, deers and other animals domiciled in the Rocky Mountains in the north of Washington.

Standing in front of the supermarket next to her snowmobile, Rose took a look at the small town. With only about 100 inhabitants it was really only considered a village but it was the familiarity between the inhabitants that made it so easy for Rose to feel at home. Also it had been the first time for a holiday since she had started on being Lissa's Guardian.

It was the first day since their arrival and Rose had taken the first possibility to leave Christian and Lissa with the Guardians Eddie and Jack, to go the village to get some food and other needed supplies. Since Moroi weren't able to get out during sunlight, Rose enjoyed it the more to see the snow-covered village at daylight.

After standing in the sun, Rose turned around and entered the small still family-owned supermarket to get the needed supplies. In the pitch of her stomach she knew that the freedom she just felt would be over soon. Lissa had just called her and told her that Tasha Ozera, Christian's aunt and her Guardian, Dimitri Belikov were on their way and they would be arriving soon. And regarding the happenings about one year ago, Rose was not really happy to see them but she also knew that it was unavoidable during Christmas time. With a small sigh she entered the store, pulling out a long list of needed supplies.

When Rose had everything together, astonished again of the big variety the offered items in such a small store, she went to the cash desk and paid everything. Suddenly, the feeling of being watched crept up her spine. With a spin she turned around towards the window and met with two very familiar looking dark brown eyes. Staring at him made her hearts speed up immediately and all the bottled up feeling tried to surface again.

With all her will, Rose turned around to the cash and packed everything up. Since it was quite much, Rose knew she would have to drive two times to get everything to the secluded cabin of the Dragomir family. But since there was only one passenger seat, she would have to get Tasha and Dimitri to the cabin separately anyways since there was no way to drive up there.

Knowing that it was time now to face the person that still kept her awake most nights, she grabbed the first bags and headed outside.

"Hello Rose!" She was greeted from the second not wanted person in her life and to not be impolite, Rose put a fake smile on her face and greeted Tasha.

"Hey Tasha!, How was the ride?" Rose stuffed the first bags into the large trunk of the snowmobile. A short nod from Dimitri was the usual greeting of Guardians.

"Great, but the sun tires me. How long does it take to get to the cabin?" In the corner of her eye, Rose saw Tasha leaning onto Dimitri for support.

"About half an hour. You might better take a blanket to cover you up. But mostly we'll drive through the woods."

"Okay." Tasha said.

"Since I have only one passenger seat I can only take one person at a time. There are two Guardians at the cabin already; I would suggest taking Tasha first and picking you up later." Rose said, looking at Dimitri for the first time closely.

"Yes, that's okay. Can you tell me where I can park the car meanwhile?" His voice sent shivers down Rose's spine and let her heart ache from how much she had missed him during the year.

"Down the street is a small café. Next to it, you can park the car in the garage and wait for me in the café. I'll take about one hour, depending on the wind and snow." Rose said, guiding Tasha to the passenger seat and wrapping her up in the blanket, Dimitri had just picked-up from the car.

"Okay, I'll wait there!" he said, and after a short wave towards Tasha he was off. Rose felt the little pang of jealousy deep in her heart and was surprised by the pain it caused. But he was together with her now, Rose thought, there was nothing she could do about this than forgetting it.

But this would also mean to forget the part of herself that kept all the memories inside. Memories of their first encounter, memories of how he fought for her, memories of their training sessions, memories of his smile and memories of his laugh. All those memories were also precious to Rose, that her heart fought against the process of forgetting and she knew that it would take more than just one year to cope with the pain and feeling of betrayal.

When Rose started the snow mobile, the powerful engine roared and soon they were up on their way deeply into the mountains to the small cabin, where so many happy memories where waiting for Rose to cheer her up. Also the speed and power of the big engine was bringing a smile to her face and soon she had almost forgotten about Tasha on the back seat.

About half an hour later, Rose had reached the cabin and before she could even switch off the engine, Lissa and Christian came out of the cabin to greet Tasha and to also help her to put away the groceries, so that Rose could return to pick Dimitri up before nightfall.

After warming up for a few minutes in the cabin, Rose made her way back with the snowmobile towards the small village, trying not to think about having to feel the strong and warm body of Dimitri for the long ride back. She had to find a way to built up a wall and to bury her feelings deep inside so that she wouldn't hurt anymore.

But it was easier to be said than to be done and so Rose hadn't come up with a solution when she arrived at the supermarket to pick up the left over supplies. Arriving at the café with a full trunk again, 'We will see what happens.', she thought and climbed off the snow mobile. Since Dimitri hadn't been waiting outside, Rose entered the small café and after one swift look around, she spotted his tall figure on the back.

Ordering a hot chocolate at the bar, Rose walked to the table and sat down opposite of him. No word was spoken between them until the waitress brought over Rose's hot chocolate and another cup of tea for Dimitri.

"It's getting cold out there pretty fast. I guess we're heading for another storm." Rose said, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"Hm." Dimitri said, looking her straight into the eyes, which made Rose very nervous.

"We've got enough groceries, I hope. The weather forecast already said that there could be another blizzard which could become dangerous real quick." Another feeble attempt to start a real conversation, which absolutely brought nothing.

"Hm." Dimitri was still staring at Rose, having put on his Guardian mask.

Rose only shrugged. 'Well, if wasn't going to talk then we'll just stay silent!' she thought, fighting the uprising anger down.

"Rose, why are you rambling?" his soft voice sent chills down Rose's spine. Appalled by him talking a whole sentence to her, Rose looked up and immediately was trapped by his stare. And it also wasn't quite helpful, that he suddenly had put his hand over hers, to warm them up. Rose's heart beat sped up increasingly and her breath was caught in her thought.

"Wha … what?" she said, totally confused.

"You're rambling and stuttering, Rose." Dimitri said, a small smile was tugging on his lips. He was playing with her and Rose felt the blush creeping up in her cheeks.

"I just thought, you might want know."

Dimitri only kept staring at her, now having a fully smile on his face.

"I was actually waiting in here so we could have a talk. We need to talk anyways and here we can do it without being disturbed."

It was amazing how a heart beat could speed up after that sentence without Rose having a real heart attack! But it was possible and so she sat there, looking at him, not knowing what would come now. And to hide the feelings showing in her eyes, Rose turned her head down and grabbed the hot cup with chocolate with both hands. Without having eyes and body contact, it was easier for her to think straight again.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked cautiously. If it would be about the happenings one year ago, she certainly would not take part in this conversation anymore. Rose knew that she couldn't do this again and neither did she want to get her heart broken again.

"I wanted to talk to you about us and Tasha." He said calmly, looking at her again. For a short moment, Rose's face turned into a mask of pain and anger, before she suddenly gulped down the hot chocolate.

"Never ever mention 'us' and 'Tasha' in one sentence, except it is negativity! Like in 'Because of Tasha there will never be an us again.'!" Rose jumped up and pulled on her jacket. "Anyways, we have to go no now!" she said, avoiding his gaze and stormed out of the small café. Hurt briefly fleshed through Dimitri's eyes before his Guardian mask slipped back into place. With a sigh he emptied his cup of tea, stood up and followed Rose outside.

Rose already was seated on the snow mobile and as soon as Dimitri sat down, she started the engine and together they left the small village behind, heading up into the mountains and into the slowly fading sunlight. Driving through the mountains in the dark was very dangerous because of non visible holes in the snow, flanks and animals as well. And so, Rose pulled the gas a little more and sped up to reach the cabin as fast as possible.

Arriving at the cabin, Rose felt like coming home again. When all the supplies where stored, everyone met up in the living room and sat down in front of the roaring fire in the oven. Luckily, Rose was able to avoid any further contact with Dimitri and to everyone's surprise; she was the first one heading upstairs and going to bed. When Rose laid on her bed, her thoughts automatically started to wandered back to the days of staying at the Academy and her training sessions with Dimitri Belikov, one of the best Guardians out there. As so many times before, her mind and heart started to picture a life that hadn't been so rudely interrupted by the offer of Tasha Ozera. Where would their relationship be by now?

_Please give me a review? I'm saying now: I will not update until I get at least 10 reviews! So please, give me your feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I cannot believe the many reviews I've gotten so far! Thank you guys, I love you!_

_Please, enjoy the next chapter!_

**DAY ****2**

The next day, Rose got up early. Tonight they would have to switch to Moroi schedule again and then it would be hard for her, to do the fun things she always liked to do: climbing, hiking and skiing. So she hurried to get the morning toilet done and down to the kitchen, to set up breakfast for everyone. It had become a routine in their daily life for Rose to be the one to make breakfast, Christian often makes the lunch and Lissa was responsible for fixing a dinner.

When Rose looked through the big windows in the basement she saw the sun just rising above the mountains and sending her warmth directly into the big cabin. It always made Rose happy to see the sun and it was something she would miss badly when being back at Moroi schedule. Being disturbed by a deep grumble of her stomach, Rose hurried into the kitchen and started putting the buns into the oven, heating water for the eggs, roasting the ham and making some coffee.

She was so caught up in her daily routine that she didn't hear another person entering the kitchen. As smile spread over Dimitri's face when seeing Rose acting so comfortable in the kitchen. She was a really good Guardian and it was hard, picturing her in the kitchen. She only seemed to fit in a fight, but certainly not in a house and absolutely not as a family person. 'But since Rose had always missed having a family, it's just natural she was building one up to surround her.' Dimitri thought, quietly pulling out a stool at the bar and watching her for some more moments.

When he thought it was safe to let her notice his presence, he said:

"May I get a cup of coffee?"

Rose jumped up, hearing his voice so close behind her in the silence of the house. When she turned around, her breath was caught in her throat, seeing Dimitri sitting at the bar comfortably, being surrounded by the warm red light of the uprising sun. It illuminated him just right and made her heart jump.

"You did scare me, you know?" she said, mischief shown in her eyes. "So I really should think hard about giving you some of my absolutely awesome coffee, you know?"

Dimitri felt that it was easier for Rose to open up to him when they would joke around a little bit and to make it easier for her, he conducted to her humor, knowing exactly that the chance of having the important talk with her would come up eventually. He had tried once to tell the important news and sure he would try it again.

"I'm begging for forgiveness, Mylady. It wasn't in my intentions to scare you!" he said, also smiling and bowing his head in fake remorse.

"Hm, I'm having my generous day today, so you're forgiven. But never do it again!" she said, in her best mentor voice, sounding absolutely the way Dimitri did when he had still been her mentor. His smile only deepened at that and he thanked her when she handed over the cup with freshly made coffee.

"Do you want milk or sugar?" Rose asked, having a close look on the buns and ham.

"No, thank you. Black is okay!" Dimitri said, taking a careful sip of the hot content. "Hm, it's really good!"

"Thank you!" Rose said, turning around and beamed at him.

After a few more minutes of silence and Rose making the breakfast, she turned around again and asked:

"Could you please wake up the others? Breakfast is almost ready."

With a short nod Dimitri stood up and left the kitchen, leaving Rose staring at the spot which he had just filled. This was a perfect image of how her heart felt, after he had left her – something just was missing. Rose also was well aware of the fact, that it would be too easy returning to their old way of treating each other easily. But did she want this? Was her heart ready to take another blow the next time she would see Tasha and Dimitri acting the way couples usually do? 'Surely not!', Rose answered that question for herself, but pushed away those questions nonetheless. 'Now was not the right time to think about it!' she thought and concentrated on making breakfast.

Soon everyone arrived and when everybody was seated, Rose brought everything to the table and so everybody enjoyed a wonderful breakfast and pleasant conversation. Luckily it was nothing about Tasha and Dimitri but more to catch up what happened after Lissa, Christian, Eddie and I had graduated and also about the future.

When everybody was finished they started to make plans for today. Luckily the cabin and its surrounding where secured by strong wards which were controlled and strengthened frequently and so everybody was free to do what they wanted.

Eddie and Rose decided to go skiing while Lissa, Christian and Tasha stayed inside to chat a little. And to not stay aside, Jack and Dimitri decided to follow Rose and Eddie, but not to go skiing just to also catch up a little concerning Guardian business. Soon everybody was on their way either sitting in the living room or putting on the ski clothes and walking uphill to the big ski area.

Due to their Dhampir skills and strict Guardian training, Rose and Eddie headed towards the more difficult routes not hesitating once. Dimitri and Jack went to the small restaurant to have a tea and to sit outside, enjoying the sun.

After several hours, the four guardians met back up at the restaurant. Rose and Eddie hat rosy cheeks because of the sun and cold wind, while Dimitri and Jack hat a light tan in their faces. All four made happy faces because of the possibility to do what they wanted and not having to be on guard all the time. It didn't happen very often that Guardians did have the time to loosen up.

"Hey comrade! I didn't know you were one for tanning!" Rose greeted, putting her ski aside and pulling off her jacket. Then she plopped down on the bench next to Dimitri and gladly took the cup of tea he held to her smiling. After taking a few sips she returned it, stretched out her legs and started to doze off.

"Hey Rose, wake up!" Eddie suddenly called loudly. But which made Rose startled was a deep voice close to her ear, whispering "Wake up, Roza!". She could almost feel his soft and warm lips on her cheek, brushing over her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

"What?" she said, jumping up and trying to ignore the tingling sensation in the spit of her stomach and Dimitri watching her closely. She felt the burning in her cheeks.

"I'm hungry! What do you want?" Eddie asked, also watching Rose closely. Nowadays everybody was watching her and it made her feel uneasy.

"I'll take French fries and a hamburger. And some cookies, please?" Rose tried her best puppy dog eyes on Eddie, which worked out just as usual. When Eddie went on his way to retrieve the food, Rose leaned back and closed her eyes again. Soon Eddie came back with the food and everybody was satisfied with eating. When everybody was ready, Rose grabbed the four cookies and stuffed them in her mouth also. When she looked back up, everybody was staring at her with unbelievable looks. So she swallowed and asked:

"What? A girl needs to eat something!" This loosened up the situation and everybody started to laugh at her. Rose only shrugged and put her jacket back on. Then she nudged Eddie in the side and told him to hurry up and to go with her back on the tracks. So they split up again, Jack and Dimitri staying at the restaurant and Eddie and Rose going skiing again.

In the late afternoon they met up again, heading towards the cabin. Dimitri and Jack where already waiting for Rose and Eddie and to have a little fun, Rose directly skied towards Dimitri, pushing him down with full force and her weight.

Cracking up like a maniac she made herself comfortable on his stomach, crossing her arms and looking down on him smugly.

"Hey comrade! What are you doing down there? Didn't we want to go back and have some dinner?"

After he had recovered from the sudden blow, Dimitri smiled up to her and answered:

"Well, I was actually waiting for you but the wind caught me off guard, I must have lost balance." And with that said, he pushed up and jostled a widely grinning Rose off of him. Pulling hr up with him both laughed their heads off.

"Come on guys, I'm hungry!" Eddie chimed in, starting to walk back to the cabin. Since everybody was hungry after a day on the fresh and crispy air, the others followed suit.

To their great luck, a wonderful smell of food and a blazing fire in the oven welcomed them back when entering the cabin. So after a quick shower everybody met at the big table in the living room and Lissa served beef with potatoes and asparagus, completed with a glass of red wine for everyone.

When everybody was sated, Lissa and Tasha cleaned off the table, while Rose and Dimitri washed the dishes. There was nothing to say after such a happy day, and quickly both had finished their tasks and returned to the group who was gathered around the oven. When Rose took her seat next to Lissa, she was handed a glass of hot wine punch and silent chatter flowed around the room.

Soon the first where heading for bed and bidding their good nights and after a while Rose and Dimitri where the only ones left. Rose meanwhile was seated on the plush carpet on the floor with her back against the couch, while Dimitri was sprawled out on the couch, his head near Rose's.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked after minutes of silence, only the crackling of the fire making noise from time to time.

"Hm?" she answered, staring into the flames deeply in thought. She was very aware of the closeness of him and the flames helped her to get distracted from the thought of the feeling of his warm and hard body against hers.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri questioned further, having seen a happy smile spread across her face.

"I'm thinking about the time back at the Academy. When Mase was still alive and what stupid things we did and how much fun we had." Rose answered, a hint of sadness in her voice. It was still difficult for her to cope with the loss of her best friend and the things that had happened back in Spokane one year ago.

"You are still having problems to cope with what had happened, right?" Dimitri said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah, especially now. It happened only one year ago but sometimes I have the feeling that I have left Spokane just yesterday." Rose pulled up her knee to her body and wrapped her legs around them. Her head, she rested on the couch and stared up the ceiling. She knew that Dimitri had experienced something similar and probably knew very well the feelings that remained after such a tragic loss: pain, hurt, anger and a lot of 'What if….' questions.

"It will get better after some time but that still doesn't bring back Mason." Dimitri said, softly pulling his fingers through Rose's long hair now. He had always loved this feature the most, next to her temper and her willingness to never give up. Not to forget her sarcastic remarks in order to save herself from pain and betrayal.

But the worst type of betrayal was solely on Dimitri's shoulders and he was fully aware of that. It would make his fight for her the more complicated but Dimitri also knew that Rose needed some more days to get used to his presence again. And to lose the thought of Tasha and him being together.

Slowly Rose turned her head towards him, only inches away. When she looked into his eyes, he could see the pain reflecting there and suddenly it became his only wish to wipe of this emotion off her beautiful face.

Without hesitation Dimitri moved his head a little bit towards Rose's and before his lips touched hers, he saw a feeling he was hoping to see again: love, the deepest and purest love only his Rose would be able to feel. It was her way to commit to somebody. Either not at all or at a hundred percent.

When their lips touched it felt like firework starting off. Her soft lips were hesitant at first, but soon Rose gave up her resolve and answered his movements equally. This is what she had always wanted and dreamed about. Kissing Dimitri again and if it would only be for one more time. But the feeling of his soft lips, caressing hers was just pure bliss.

Now that Rose's need for his touch was seated, she felt the urge to get more growing. She felt the passion and lust rising in her abdomen, only from kissing Dimitri and his hand caressing her scalp softly. She felt her hand moving towards Dimitri's face on her own accord.

A soft moan escaped her when Dimitri's tongue followed the line of her lips and begging for entry. She granted it gratefully and soon their tongues where starting their own battle of love and dominance.

Dimitri's hand had cupped her cheek and was pulling her closer, so that Rose was now practically lying on him. The other hand had left the silky strands of her hair and soothingly caressed her back, which send shivers down her spine. Meanwhile the kiss got more heated and soon they had to come up for some air.

When Rose looked down at Dimitri, realization hit her and she jumped up utterly shocked.

"Rose, …" Dimitri tried to say, but was interrupted by Rose:

"No! I can't do that! No! I'm sorry! I've… I've got to go! Good night!" Without a second glace she turned around and practically ran from the living room.

"Rose, wait!" Dimitri jumped up and tried to call her back, but when he heard her stomping feet on the stairs, Dimitri knew she wouldn't be listening to him at all. With a sigh he sat back down on the couch, running his hands through his hair depressed. What could he do to make her understand?

_Thank you for reading this chapter!_

_Lilian85_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. I'm sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter, but I had to redo it again and again, just to make it as perfect as I could. I hope you like it. Please nejoy!_

**DAY ****3**

The third day of the vacation almost started the same as the last day did. Again Rose was the first being, rising in her sleeping room from a night of disturbing dreams. Every time she had closed her eyes, her mind was showing pictures of the kiss and suddenly Dmitri would vanish from her sight, with a smile on his face. And each time she would wake up with an ache in her chest.

After having dreamt this dream for the third time, Rose couldn't take it anymore and stood up. After a log, warm shower and lots of shampoo, she had dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen. It had been a short sleep since they had agreed to return to Moroi schedule again, so that their daily life was taking place at night actually from now on.

'What would now be happening between us?' Rose asked herself the hundredth time within a few minutes. She was sure that the kiss had meant something to Dimitri since he wasn't a person to play around with her feelings. So did this mean, that he still had some feelings for her? But if Dimitri would have still felt something for her, why did he leave in the first place?

It was dark when Rose entered the kitchen and to not have to put on the bright light, she only enlightened some candles in various places in the living room, which made enough light to see something in the open kitchen. The small light of the oven produced enough light for her to start making breakfast.

Just remembering the kiss from last night plastered a happy smile on Rose's face. His lips had felt so warm and soft. It had just felt so _right_. Without any problems Rose could picture a life with him and their happiness. But then a thought invaded her mind: why did he leave her for Tasha if Dimitri would still truly be in love with her?

Sighing internally, Rose pushed her thoughts back at the task at hand: making breakfast. It wouldn't bring her anything to picture a life she would never have. But the kiss had made it clear to her, that a talk between than was necessary. Too many questions had remained opened and too less answers given.

Only a small sound of a chair being moved told Rose that she wasn't alone anymore. Ignoring her faster heartbeat, she didn't turn around and asked instead:

"Good Morning, Comrade! Coffee without milk and sugar?"

"Good morning, Rose!" Dimitri answered with a small chuckle. "Yes, please."

Receiving a cup from the board, she poured in some fresh made coffee and handed it to him. Rose tried to avoid his gaze knowing that she would give into him too easily and that she wasn't ready for that yet. So she quickly turned around, busying herself with mixing the waffle dough before putting it into the iron.

"Rose, we need to talk!" she heard Dimitri saying, urging her to turn around and to talk to him.

Reluctantly she turned around to see him sitting at the bar, sipping his coffee. Suddenly the memory of the first time he had said that to her popped up in hr mind. "I don't think that's a good idea, Dimitri."

Astonished he looked at her. "Why not? You know very well that this talk is overdue. At least give me a chance to explain myself, that's all I ask for, Rose!"

"Okay, but not know. They will wake up soon and I don't want to get disturbed."

"Well,", Dimitri said, "then let's take a walk tonight. There we'll have plenty of time without being overheard."

"Yeah, that's fine by me."

With that said, Rose turned around again and finished making breakfast. Meanwhile Dimitri had set up the table and soon everyone filed into the living room, having been attracted by the good smell of freshly backed waffles.

The chatter flowed around the room at the breakfast table as everyone chimed into the conversations. Rose kept watching the interactions of Dimitri and Tasha, but they always kept their space and did only touch on occasion. This let Rose wondering again about the kind of relationship they really have. Where they a couple or more like friends? They never really touching hinted into the "friend" direction, but the shine in both their eyes when looking at each other told a whole different story.

Rose still was undecided what to think about them, when Lissa suddenly nudged her into the side and whispered:

"Rose! You're not listening!"

Slightly confused Rose looked around to see everyone staring at her.

"What?"

"Rosie, how was the trip to wonderland?" Christian asked, using her hated nickname he had given her a while ago, on purpose.

"Oh, shut it, fire crotch!" she answered grinning widely, "It certainly was better since you weren't there!"

"Outch, that hurt!" Christian said, laying his hands over his fake paining heart.

"Guys!" Lissa interfered pointedly. "Stop harassing!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Rose fake bowed her head, still having a wide grin plastered on her face.

It has been a long time since Dimitri had seen her so happy and he had to bid back a smile. He had always known that his Roza would be strong enough to cope with what he did, but Dimitri had never counted his own pain into the equation. Now his only hope was that Rose wouldn't have moved on. Counting on her response at the kiss they had shared the previous night, Dimitri would get her to know the reasons behind his actions that had caused her so much pain.

The biggering on the table went on for a few more minutes. When everyone was finished, Rose and Lissa quickly cleaned off the table and also cleaned the dishes.

Tomorrow would be Christmas Day and so it was agreed in commonly to let everybody decide on their own, what to do with this day. Both Tasha and Lissa said that they still had to do some Christmas preparations as well as the boys did. Luckily Rose had done everything already so she would be able to spend that day on her own. In the evening of the day, the group decided to take a walk together to find a proper Christmas tree for the living room.

Quickly everybody was on their way and Rose went down into the basement to check on their supplies and run a few rounds on the treadmill and do some practice to keep her body in shape. Afterwards Rose went to the hot tub which had been also located in the basement and closed her eyes to relax.

After a while she felt the water shifting and when she opened her eyes, Rose saw Tasha sitting down opposite to her, with a happy smile on her face.

"I hope you don't mind, but this just feels too good to be true!" Tasha had gathered her long dark curls in a messy bun on top of her head, emphasizing the scars in her face. But still, Rose had to admit, Tasha was a beautiful woman.

"No, it's okay." Rose mumbled trying to fight the dark feeling of hatred towards this woman. She was sure that Tasha would never hurt her on purpose, for doing such things she was just too nice, but Rose still fought the pain she had brought her.

Both women stayed in a somewhat awkward silence, until Tasha had gathered some bravery and actually started what she came here for: to talk to Rose. Tasha knew that this was a talk both of them should have had a long time ago and she still felt guilty when seeing the pain in Rose's eyes. She was aware that she had caused this pain to the woman, Dimitri's heart belonged to. And Tasha was certain that a small talk between them could start a healing process for both, hopefully needing in a nice big wedding.

"Rose, could I tell you something?"

"Yes, sure." Rose shrugged, not really knowing what Tasha would want to talk about with her.

"I'm sorry." Tasha blurted out. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you asking Dimitri to be my Guardian."

Astonished Rose stared at her, absolutely not knowing what to say for once.

"I didn't know that you two … well … had feelings for each other and Dimitri never told me. But now I know that the signs had been there, I just didn't want to recognize them for what they where."

"Yeah, I always hoped we hadn't been that obvious." Rose mumbled.

"You haven't. I only recognized it after Dimitri had finally told me that his heart belonged to somebody else, but by that time he had already made up his mind to be my Guardian." She explained.

Somehow Rose feared where this talk was going, but now it was too late to stop.

"Well, it doesn't matter now anymore, does it?" Rose said, letting her heart speak for once of all the bottled up feelings of hurt, betrayal and anger.

"No, it does. Because when Dimitri told me that he loved you more than everything I knew that I would never reach my goal to have a family with him. Yes I loved him, but I'm not that cruel to break two spirits for my own selfish benefit." Tasha said forcefully, leaning forward towards Rose.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked wearily. Deep down she felt her hopes rise, but to protect herself from breaking again when she just had reached a stage where everything started to heal, she didn't let her hopes rise too high.

"What I mean is that Dimitri and I are not together!" Tasha smiled at her. "Yes, he's still my Guardian but he's still that: only my Guardian and nothing more."

A silent tear slit down Rose's cheek when she started to fully comprehend the meaning behind the words, Tasha had just said. This would mean that Dimitri wasn't in a relationship and maybe, but only maybe there would be a chance for them.

"Rose.", Tasha softly touched her shoulder softly. "Is it too late?"

"No!", Rose answered, more tears flowing down her cheeks, "It just was so unexpected. I feared you were going to tell me that you finally had reached your goal of having a real family with him. I … I mean … I thought you were going to tell me that you're pregnant, you know?" she blurred out the last sentence.

"Oh, Rose!" Tasha said, engulfing Rose in a tight hug. "No, he's all yours!"

"Thank you, Tasha!" Rose said, returning the hug.

"You're welcome. I hope that you will act according to my words when you two get the chance of having a private talk, okay? I know that he wants to talk to you." Tasha said, slowly getting up out of the hot tub. Rose only was able to smile at her, since tears where still choking her. But for once it where happy tears that freely fell down her cheeks and into the hot water of the hot tub.

"Thank you very much!" Rose said, before Tasha vanished from her sight and left Rose to her thoughts.

Slowly the tears subsided and Rose felt her heart beating with hope again. Maybe there still was a chance for them!

Being pushed by that thought, Rose quickly got out of the hot tub and wrapped herself up in a soft towel. Grabbing a bathrobe, Rose soon left the basement and the comfortable hot tub. Hearing different voices in the living room, Rose ignored them altogether and went up to her room.

When she had put on a black jeans and a deep red turtleneck sweater, a soft knocking on her door sounded. Curious as who would disturb her in the early afternoon, she opened the door and found herself staring deeply into two dark brown eyes.

"Hi." She said, trying to ignore her fast heartbeat.

"Hi." Dimitri answered, his voice deep and soft. "May I come in?"

"Yes, sure!" Rose answered, her cheeks blushing a deep red and the sweater suddenly becoming too warm to be comfortable. "You can sit in the bed, if you want." Realizing the two meaning of her sentence, Rose blushed even a deeper red.

But Dimitri didn't hear the double meaning behind her words or rather didn't say anything and said down on her bed, looking up at Rose.

"Rose, I know that we wanted to talk later, but I honestly cannot wait any longer. I need to get this off my mind." He said quietly staring into her light hazel eyes. He saw how nervous she was and that she fought an inner battle which he could only guess about what it was.

"Okay." Rose said, sitting down on the bed. Dimitri saw how much space she had kept and fought the smile that tugged on his lips. He also saw her moving nervously and looking around in her room, afraid to look at him. Rose heard his Russian accent becoming thicker each minute, which gave away his nervousness. Seemingly it matched her own.

"I've made a mistake. A huge mistake and I'm afraid there is nothing to undo this mistake." He said, looking down on his hands. "I'm still hoping though." A sigh escaped his lips and when he didn't go on, Rose looked back up at him and her gaze met his.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, Rose. I thought it would be the best to do back then, but now I know what a huge mistake it had been. I should have never done this, because it didn't only hurt me, but I have caused you so much pain, Rose."

"Then why did you leave in the first place?" she asked quietly, still fighting to keep her hopes at a low level.

"Our relationship would have become more and more difficult, since you where still a student and I was your mentor." He said.

"But we could have kept it a secret until after graduation!" Rose reasoned, trying not to remember the pain she had felt after his rejection.

"Yes, we could have. But the big problem would have occurred after that, Rose! We both were assigned to be Lissa's Guardians. But when something would have happened, I know that my top priority would have never been the princess, but you! I would have given up my life to protect you instead of protecting the princess! And so would you." Dimitri explained, urging her to understand.

"I would have never done that!" Rose cried out, jumping off her bed and standing up in front of Dimitri, glaring down at him. "She is my best friend and the closet person I have for a family! I would have protected her with my life!"

"Rose, would you really have done that? Imagine us three in an attack of ten Strigoi. It would be a fight until death and probably not only Strigoi would be dying. Imagine that Lissa and I would have been held hostage while another one threatens to kill one of us. It is your decision. How would you decide? Wouldn't you have faltered?" he asked, looking seriously up at her.

Rose wanted to blurt out her answer, but his eyes where asking her to think about it and to come up with an honest answer. So she tried to imagine the situation he had just described. How would she react, seeing the most important persons in her life in the strong grip of Strigoi's, waiting for her to decide who will die and who shall live? Would this decision really be as easy for her as she had always imagined? _They come first._ This was something she had always been taught to believe in, but would this really be of any importance for her in this situation? Would she be able to sacrifice her best friend for her soul mate or her soul mate for her best friend?

"No, I couldn't have done that." Rose finally admit in a low whisper, suddenly realizing the importance of his thoughts.

"Now you know why I left you. I did this so you would never come into this situation. So you would never have to make this decision in your life." Dimitri said.

"But we could have tried to find another solution. Why didn't you ever talk to me about this?"

Dimitri let a deep sigh before he finally answered: "I don't know. Back then it seemed to be the only possible solution, but now I know that I should have trusted you more with this. I know that you would have found a solution."

"Yes, I would have." Rose said, sitting back down on the bed, this time scooting a little bit closer to him. Both chuckled as her old Rose cockiness returned. "So, what now?"

"Now? Well, I have finally come up with a solution. That is, if you're still interested." Dimitri said, staring deeply in her eyes, hoping to see what he wanted. He didn't have to wait for long when her eyes started to shine with love and hope.

"Yes." Rose whispered, leaning even closer and reducing the space between them. Rose needed something much more than hearing with whatever solution he did come up with, and so the old bold Rose leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

Before Dimitri could tell her of his awesome idea, he could feel her lips on his and every coherent thought just vanished. He had longed for this moment for a long time now and he had always pictured this kiss after confessing his love in those many sleepless nights. But none of his fantasies could produce something so pure and filled with so much love as this kiss. Without thinking Dimitri wrapped the woman he loved with all his heart and soul up in his arms, never wanting to let her go. It was like a dream coming true and sometimes actions said more than thousand words.

Rose and Dimitri stayed in her room for some more time, enjoying each other's closeness and sharing the hope, of a future where they could live their love. But most of the time they spend talking, catching up on the happenings in the others life of the last year.

When the evening came near, both went down to meet the others and together they went into the woods, looking for the most beautiful Christmas tree they could find. When they had found the perfect tree, the men tried their best to hop it down, happily cheered on by the women.

Their laughter could be heart through the woods and hills, leaving this day in the memory of each person, as a wonderful day during Christmas time.

_Lilian85_


	4. Chapter 4

_YAY me! I've finally updated! I was at a loss of ideas here - sorry guys!_

_Remember this is a M rated FF - you'll see why!_

**DAY 4**

"Roza, wake up." Rose heard Dimitri's voice even in her deep sleep, but was too tired to open her eyes to welcome the day.

"Just five more minutes!" she mumbled, fighting her way back into the wonderful dream that had just engulfed her. She could still feel Dimitri's wonderful warm body that had curled up around her from behind, keeping the cold winter air away and his strong arms wrapped around her torso. This certainly had been a wonderful dream.

Dimitri chuckled, a happy smile tugging at his lips. "But I need fresh coffee!"

This certainly was something her Dream-Dimitri didn't used to say to her. With a start she woke up.

"Urg! Couldn't you just say that I wasn't dreaming?" Rose mumbled too embarrassed to turn around.

Soft laughter filled the room and Rose could feel the slight movement of the bed caused by Dimitri's laughter. "I didn't know that you where actually still dreaming!"

"Well this is what you get for waking me up at this hour!" Rose said, slowly sitting up and staring out of the window. "What time is it anyway?"

Dimitri also rose into a sitting position engulfing her slender frame from behind. Laying down his chin on the top of her head softly, he answered. "Time to get up and make that awesome coffee for me."

With a smile on her face Rose turned around and pushed against his broad, muscular chest. When Dimitri fell back on the mattress, she quickly followed, straddling him.

"So this is all I'm good for? Making coffee?" her sparkling hazel eyes told Dimitri that she wasn't mad at him at all. Rose had always been a person to enjoy teasing the people surrounding her. Everybody also knew that it was never something to cause hurt, but to lighten up the mood. In times, when Rose wasn't entirely sure what to do or how to act she would build up a wall to keep herself from being hurt through putting on the act of teasing. Dimitri had learnt this much already and knew immediately when she felt unsecure. Like now. To ease her uneasiness he played along. But also to see how far Rose would take this.

"Yes." Dimitri smiled up at her smugly.

"Well, if that's the case … some punishment is in order, I think!" Rose replied, grinning wickedly down at him. And without further hesitation, she leaned down, pressing her lips at the point where his shoulder and neck met. Feeling the sensation, Dimitri groaned deeply, gripping her slender waist under the old ragged t-shirt with his hands. Rose's long hair was tickling his unclothed chest, sending shock waves right to his groin.

"Rose …" Dimitri wasn't able to think straight or even form some coherent words at all.

Trailing small butterfly kisses down his chest, Rose felt his grip on her waist tighten and his cock straightening up beneath her. Still smiling, she moved further down towards the waistband of his boxers and stopped just a little before touching Dimitri's cock.

Dimitri had closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation her kisses caused and was willing to lead her on further, when Rose suddenly jumped off the bed.

"Hey, comrade! Still in bed at this hour? I'm going to get some coffee.", she laughed when he looked up at her dazed and his body clearly in an aroused state. "You're coming?"

"You're a tease, you know that?" Dimitri grumbled, not bothering to cover his arousal.

Rose grinned cheekily at him. "Yeah, so I've been told." Then she disappeared downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Still grumbling about her type of punishment, Dimitri also got up and put on some pants and an old sweater. Following Rose closely downstairs, he grinned at the sight that was waiting for him. Rose, still wearing her old t-shirt, sat on a kitchen counter and held out a wrapped up gift for him, smiling widely.

"Merry Christmas, comrade!" Rose said.

The small light was shining on her and enlightened her beautiful features. Her hair was loose and spilling down her back in loose waves, framing her face. Hazel eyes shone brightly with happiness and love, watching Dimitri's tall form walking out of the shadows surrounding the kitchen.

Striding forward, Dimitri engulfed her with his arms, planting a kiss on her cheeks. His smile also showed happiness and love for the woman, sitting on the kitchen counter, wearing only a worn shirt, her long slender legs dangling down.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Roza." Dimitri said, while replacing Rose's gift with a small package in her hands.

A small lamp only enlightened the room, when both opened their presents in silence. Gasping, Rose looked up at Dimitri, doubt written all over her face.

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed, holding up a pretty necklace, hanging on it was a small rose pendant.

"I'm totally serious. I've wanted to give you this for a long time now, Roza!" Dimitri whispered, leaning closer to close the gap between their lips.

The kiss started sweet, both enjoying the feeling of their lips moving over each other. When Rose's tongues traced the contour of his lips, begging for entrance, Dimitri willingly opened them to grant her wish. Rose set the gift aside and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to enjoy the warmth of his body. Dimitri wrapped Rose up in his arms, leaning into the softness of her body.

"Well, I guess somebody is about to unwrap their gift." Suddenly Christian's voice sounded smugly. "But still too much for my liking!"

Rose and Dimitri jumped apart, both blushing like young teenagers that have been caught in the wrong situation. Rose was the first to compose herself.

"Hey, torch, Merry Christmas!" she screeched, jumping from the counter and onto Christian.

With a sigh and a happy smile he caught her in a tight embrace and said: "Merry Christmas to you too, rubber ball."

Dimitri stood next to them and watched their encounter, a genuine smile on his face. Rose was just the ways she had always been – a little crazy but still reliable when needed. Drawing her back into his arms as soon as she had gotten out of Christian's embrace, Dimitri locked her there. "Stay still, rubber ball!"

He could see the put on her face, making him smile wider. His future suddenly looked brighter than he had ever been able to imagine. One thing was for sure: living with Rose would never get boring.

"I'm no rubber ball!" Rose said, sounding like a small kid, crossing her arms over her chest.

Christian looked at her unbelievingly. "Well, obviously you're the only one to think that! Sorry mate!"

With that said, he walked over to the big Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, placing several wrapped up packages under it. When he was done, he turned around to Rose and said: "Hey mate, what's for breakfast today?"

"Well, let me think." Rose said, running a hand through still tousled hair. "For you there is … nothing!" she laughed watching his face drop. "You're just too mean to me, the one that makes the breakfast!"

"Rose!" suddenly Lissa's stern voice sounded from the door. Everyone in the room turned around, watching her walking into the living room slowly. "This is still my house and Christian will get some breakfast."

When Christian started to jump up and down, she turned towards him grinning widely. "But I think some dry old bread should do just fine." Stopping his dance of joy, Christian turned to her with a puppy dog face. "Pleaaaase, Lisssaaaaaaaaa!"

"No." Lissa said in her best teacher's voice. "You've been mean to Rose and I will not tolerate this."

Dimitri watched the whole exchange with a smile on his face and a raised eyebrow. When his gaze fell on the woman that was holding his heard, sticking out her tongue at Christian, he shook his head disbelievingly.

With a whining voice, Christian tuned back to Lissa, after he had stuck his tongue out in return at Rose. "But she started it! You like her more than me!"

Now it was Rose's time to start a victory dance. If there wouldn't have been any audience, Dimitri would have put her back onto the counter, snogging her senseless. She was just too tempting with her moves.

One more stern look from Lissa towards both made them stop their actions immediately. Grinning at each other, Christian and Rose said simultaneously: "You know we love you, right?"

Sighing, Lissa grinned too. "Sometimes I'm not really sure."

"Merry Christmas!" Tasha's quiet voice sounded from the door happily. Now that everybody was gathered in the living room, we all bit each other a "Merry Christmas!"

When it came to Rose meeting up with Tasha, both women embraced each other tightly. It was only for Dimitri to hear the whispered exchange "I'm happy for you two! Great luck!" and the "Thank you so much!" between them both. Then it clicked that Tasha must have said something to Rose, getting her out of the hard shell she had built up around her. Making a mental note to thank Tasha later on, Dimitri walked into the kitchen silently.

Rose joined him short moments later and together they started to prepare breakfast. Everybody had agreed on toast, egg and ham to have, so they could all go on to the next part: the exchange of presents.

After everyone was seated and the plates have been out back to the kitchen, everybody sat down around the Christmas tree.

Both Lissa and Rose started to sing a few Christmas carols, the others joining in quickly. After that they started to pass the gifts to each other. Silent "Oh!" and happy "Thank you!" broke up the silence from time to time.

When all packages had been unwrapped each one of them was sitting in front of their pile of gifts, chatting away happily. Together, Lissa and Rose told stories about the Christmas time they used to have with Lissa's parents. Dimitri also told some stories about the Christmas in his country.

It was way after lunch time, when everyone got back up, packing away their presents.

Deciding to skip the lunch due to the many sweets everyone had had, they quickly went out into the deep snow to enjoy the fresh air.

Though it was dark due to the night schedule they were living on, the snow glistened in the sparse light of the stars.

Walking hand in hand, Dimitri and Rose told the others that they would take a walk and would return later on. Everybody smiled at them happily, knowing exactly how many difficulties the couple had been through. Being happy for them neither one objected.

So both walked out into the darkness of the woods, Dimitri's arms wrapped around Rose's shoulders to keep her warm. A comfortable silence was spreading between them. They were happy being in the company of each other, hanging onto their own thoughts.

The tree tops where covers with big piles of snow. The snow on the ground sometimes reached their knees. Dimitri even had to carry Rose through an especially deep pile of snow, making her laugh happily.

Dropping her down into the cold snow without warning, he quickly followed her, promising revenge for the teasing this morning. Rose was smiling up at him happily. The coldness and pain in her eyes had vanished completely, shining now with happiness and love up at him.

Bending down slowly, Dimitri watched her flattering closed just before he had reached her full lips. When Dimitri had met Rose for the first time back than in Portland, his first thought had been about how inevitable her lips where, practically screaming at him to kiss her.

Moving his lips over hers slowly, a groan escaped Rose's lips, showing Dimitri just how much she enjoyed this. Her arms where wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer to her to keep the coldness of the crisp winter air away. Pushing his groin against her, he showed her just how much he was enjoying this, letting both of them groan simultaneously.

"Roza!" Dimitri whispered into her ear, making her shiver. His voice was heavy and filled with arousal. Rose could hear his Russian accent nor more than ever.

Smiling up at him, Rose grabbed some snow in her hand, pushing it onto his exposed neck. "Just to cool you down a little bit."

His dark brown eyes bore into her hazel ones, a promise of revenge visible. And then they started a snow fight, each one trying to get as much snow as possible into the clothing of the other, without being soaked. Their laughter was ringing around them, showing every other living thing how happy they were. Their eyes sparkled in the darkness, cheeks rosy.

After a really good fight with neither one of them wanting to give in, they collapsed in each other's arms in the snow again. Gazing at the tree tops, they laid there in content silence. When Dimitri felt Rose shiver slightly, He got up, pulling her with him.

"Come on, we need to go back. I don't want you to catch a cold!"

Rose smiled at him wickedly. "Oh, I just know the perfect place."

Quirking an eyebrow, he looked at her questioningly.

"No, it's a surprise!" Rose laughed, pulling him back on their way back towards the cabin.

Reaching the cabin, everything was quiet. Laughter and talk emitted from the living room, so both crept in silently not wanting to get any attention.

Pulling Dimitri down to the hot tub in the basement, she wordlessly grabbed his face, pulling it towards her and kissing him hungrily. Too much sexual attraction, she thought before giving up coherent thinking. Rose had wanted this for so long, as to wait any longer. And Dimitri wanted her too, for obvious reasons.

Ridding each other off their clothes, Rose stepped into the hot tub, followed by Dimitri.

Both enjoyed the hot water, heating up the freezing bodies. After some moments, Dimitri pulled Rose on his lap, placing butterfly kisses all over her heated face. Wrapping his arms around her naked form, he pulled Rose closer, showing her just how much he loved her.

Feeling his arousal pushing against her clit, Rose grinned up at him. "Love you too, comrade."

Groaning at the hint of sexuality behind her words, Dimitri kissed her back fiercely. Rose could only groan at the sudden attack on her weak spots. Dimitri was kissing the spot just below her earlobe, making her move her mound against his erect member.

"Stop this or this will be over soon!" Dimitri hissed, almost not understandable due to his heavy accent. Slowly his hands travelled down further, brushing over her erect nipples, teasing them. Following the trail of his hands with his mouth, Dimitri slowly bent Rose backwards to get a better access to her breast. Sucking a hard nipple into his hot mouth, Rose groaned at the sensation. Fire started to erupt in her lower area, making her slick.

Her heavy breathing hitched when suddenly a hand was stroking over her clit, making her inner muscles clench. "I can't take this!"

"I'm just getting started, Roza!" Dimitri whispered, before entering her tight entrance with one finger. Closing her eyes because of the sensation, Rose pushed her waist further onto his finger wanting to feel more. Dimitri started a slow movement while sucking her other nipple into his mouth, his free hand tangled in the long locks, cascading down her back.

"Please, Dimitri!" Rose begged with heavy breathing.

Looking into her beautiful face, her closed eyes, her long lashed resting on her soft skin and the flushed cheeks, Dimitri felt like her could come right there. "Patience, Rose!"

Pushing two fingers into her tight and wet entrance, Dimitri could hear her soft whimpers caused by sexual arousal. Speeding up his movement, he felt her muscles clench around them, gripping them. He couldn't wait any longer, since Rose's movement of her abdomen pressed against his cock constantly.

Without further ado, Dimitri heaved Rose up, letting her slide down onto his waiting cock, making both moan out. Dimitri gripped Rose around her hips, slowly guiding her movement which would get them to the edge quickly. Her hands here roaming over his chest, while her lips started to kiss him fiercely again.

Feeling his cock filling her out and stretching her was a sensation Rose hadn't expected to feel so good. She could feel the fire in her abdomen growing quickly, yearning for her release. Moving her hips over his big cock, Rose wished for this to never end.

But too soon, both felt their orgasm approaching and neither was strong enough to fight against them, giving into the feeling of falling over the edge.

Wrapped up in each other's arms tightly, they waited for their bodies to calm down and the breathing to ease again.

_I really hope you liked it!_

_Lilian85_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! I know it has been a long while since I've updated this story but honestly - I had been in a total black hole and couldn't really come up with an idea on how to continue. But now I've had that idea and quickly wrote it down. I don#t know when the next chapter will follow so enjox this one!_

**WARNING: There is explicit sex in this chapter so if you don't like rreading this than don't! You#ve been warned.**

**DAY 5**

Dimitri still was sound asleep, when Rose woke the next day. Letting her eyes glaze over the tall and heavily muscled body next to her, a smile spread on Rose's face. Everything she had been longing for had been coming true.

Now she lay next to Dimitri, her body satisfied from their love making last night. She felt content lying next to him, feeling the heat emitting from his body. Letting her fingers softly roam his broad chest, she smiled when she heard the low rumble of content in his chest. It was obvious that Dimitri felt her administrations but wasn't yet ready to leave his personal dream land. The smile on Rose's face widened, when she thought about the possibilities of things she could do to his body now. Deciding to let some of them become reality, Rose bent over his chest.

Her mouth trailed from his neck to his chest, her hands slowly making their way down his sides. Seeing his nipples harden already, she softly sucked on one of them. Letting her mouth wander to the other one, she felt Dimitri already starting to shift beneath her. Though his wonderful eyes were still closed, Rose knew that Dimitri was awake now and enjoyed her touches.

A devilish grin spread across her features, as she carefully bit down on the hardened nipple, feeling his response immediately. His eyes jerked open and his member hardened visibly, pushing against her tight. His mouth was opened slightly when he looked up at her.

"Good morning." Rose said, looking like a goddess in the sunlight coming through the small gap in the curtain. The soft red glow signaled that she was about to set.

"Good morning." Dimitri answered, his voice a little hoarse.

When his hands started to wander towards her body, Rose set up and looked down at him. "Tsk. Tsk. No touching, only enjoying the view!" she said, pushing his hands away from her naked body. When they laid on the bed again, Rose returned to what she had been doing before. Pulling the erect nipple into her mouth, she let her hands wander towards his abdomen. Feeling him shiver beneath her gave Rose the reassurance that he enjoyed it just as much as she did.

"Roza, you're killing me!" Dimitri groaned when her hand nearly touched his engorged member but only went for touching his thigh. Feeling her touching him in all these places, Dimitri had to fight to keep his hands at his side.

Slowly she let her hand wander over his abdomen, her eyes never leaving his face to watch his reaction caused by her administrations. His breathing was uneven, his hands lying in fists at his side. Obviously he was fighting very hard to obey her command to not touch her.

Then suddenly her mouth started to wander towards his navel, her tongue licking wickedly letting him nearly come off the bed with desire. His heartbeat grew erratic and his breathing became labored. It became hard for him to concentrate on any coherent thought with her warm body exploring his.

Dimitri wanted her more than anything right now, to seat himself deep within her, rocking them both towards ecstasy. But he also knew that this was a playful Rose, trying to find his weak spots and what would pleasure him most. Just his resolve wasn't playing along and soon he found himself moving one hand towards her hips, caressing her soft skin.

"Dimitri, that is against the rules." Rose whispered at his muscled stomach where she had been kissing her way upwards. Softly she tried to remove his hand while he groaned out in desperation.

"That's not fair! I want to touch you too!" His accent was thick now, showing off his emotional stage. His eyes were almost closed but fluttered open in shock when Rose touched his hardened and engorged member. "You're killing me!" he hissed out.

Smiling a little evilly up at him, Rose said "Well, that was the plan, cowboy. Now behave yourself!"

While her fingers trailed a soft path over his cock, her hot mouth made butterfly kisses all over his chest, making its way towards his lips. Which had been her first goal anyway, but playing him a little was just the more fun.

As soon as her mouth had reached its goal, Dimitri wrapped his arms around her upper half, drawing her closer towards his aroused body. He felt her warm skin against his, her small mounds brushing against his chest and her thigh moved along his engorged member which gave him a thrilling sensation.

But as her luscious lips closed over his, this was the very best sensation Dimitri could ever feel as her mouth jut was the best thing she could ever offer – next to her love and trust that is. Feeling her lips move against his was like heaven and the small moan emitting from her sweet mouth just told him that Rose was just enjoying this as much as he was.

As she was blanketing his body now, he let his hands slowly drift downwards towards her core intend on giving her just as much pleasure as she had been given him during her little game. But he hadn't even reached her slim hips as her hand grabbed his, pushing it back onto the mattress.

"You're my playfield now so stop touching me. If you cannot bear a little teasing I will have to bond you to the bed post!" she hissed close to his lips. Feeling the small twitch of his cock, Rose immediately realized that what she had said had even aroused him further.

Pulling back from the kiss, a smile graced her lips, her eyes twinkling happily down unto him. Dimitri got the feeling that she was enjoying this just way too much. "Oh, you're into bondage! I would have never thought that! But the ideas …" she travelled of, feeling the slight movement against her thigh again.

Pushing herself off of him with her arms, she smiled down at him, happy about the sexy smile that was currently gracing his luscious lips. His eyes shone brightly up to her, love and adoration clearly visible for her. Staring down into his eyes, Rose allowed him this time to touch her, his fingers softly stroking her heated skin, creating goose bumps on her arms.

Still gazing down at him, Rose felt him grabbing her hips and slowly moving her slick entrance over his waiting member. Guiding her down slowly, both groaned at the friction this caused.

Leading her still inexperienced movements with his hands to cause as much friction as possible, Dimitri watched just how much Rose enjoyed riding him. Her hip movement caused him to slide deeper with each trust, quickly finding her spot of nerve endings.

Groaning out her quickly rising arousal when he hit her most sensitive spot with one deep trust, Rose knew that this was something she would always love to do: making love to him. Because that is what they were doing now: making love.

Their breath was hitching with each trust, coming out harsher and deeper with each movement that created friction where they most wanted it.

When Dimitri felt that both of them were close to their climax, he pulled Rose close towards his body, turning them around so he was on top. Looking down he watched her flushed face, the slightly redden small breast and her mouth that was agape due to her moaning. Her eyes were closed and Dimitri took the chance and kissed her sensually, driving her more towards her orgasm with only kissing her as his body had stilled.

"Dimitri, please." Rose whimpered, begging him to continue as she was so close to her release.

"Look at me, _Roza_." He had put some command into his voice, her former nickname causing her to obey his command and to open her eyes. Love shone brightly in both of their eyes, binding them together as soul mates for the rest of their lives. This was what both of them had been yearning for over the past months: a soul mate, their other half to be with them together. Now that they were, it made them all the happier.

Bringing his upper half up to not squash her beneath him, Dimitri positioned himself at her slick and wet entry, preparing for the last push that would bring them both over the edge. Pushing deeply, he forced her body to accept his fully, knowing that he would stretch her almost to the break of pain.

Her inner wall were squeezing him as her orgasm flooded throughout her body, making Rose scream his name in ecstasy. The squeezing and endless pressure of her soft walls milked him and soon he followed her into a condition of pure bliss.

Both their breathing heavy, Dimitri rolled them both over as to take off his heavier weight off Rose. Their bodies were covered in a sheen layer of sweat, Rose still feeling the aftershocks.

After several minutes of quietness and their slowing down breathing, they turned their heads simultaneously and smiled at each other.

"I love you forever and for always, Dimitri." Rose said, meaning every word.

Lifting his hand to caress her slightly reddened cheek, he answered "I'll love you for all eternity, Roza. With all my heart."

The next minutes they lay next to each other, exchanging smiles and small caresses. As the voices and sounds in the house grew louder, Rose sighed and started to get up. "I guess I'll need to make breakfast. Care to join me?"

Nodding, Dimitri followed her into her bathroom, both sharing a hot shower and even more caresses. Due to the lack of time, Dimitri had to restrain himself from taking her again but it was something he would keep in mind. Grinning at her after he had told her this, he swapped her up in a huge fluffy towel and started to dry her off.

Soon they were both dressed and headed downstairs. Surprisingly, breakfast was already resting on the table, its smell quickly divulging in the room. Everyone was seated already, glancing up as they entered the living room.

"Good Morning!" Rose chimed, before taking her usual spot on the table. Since there was only one more spot open next to her, Dimitri quickly sat down and started to fill his plate.

Christian was the first to answer her happy greeting, something they obviously weren't used to regarding the silence that had followed. "Finally you're awake! I thought we would never get some breakfast. Luckily Tasha also knows how to cook!" he grumbled for everyone to hear.

"Christian!" a shocked Lissa cried out, hitting him over the head. "This was just rude! Give Rose some space for crying out loud. She's made breakfast every morning for the past months and now that she wanted to sleep in you're being mean."

When she wasn't watching, Dimitri saw Rose making a face towards Christian to rile him up even further. "She definitely likes me more now!"

Christian only ducked a little lower over his plate, mumbling something that sounded awfully like "Sleep in my ass!" for which he received another hit over his head – this time from his aunt Tasha!

"Be nice and let her be happy for once!" she chided him.

Dimitri and Rose exchanged glances knowing full well that their lovemaking must have been a little louder that intended. Both of their faces started to glow with embarrassment.

Suddenly Christian jumped up nearly toppling over his chair. "Enough! This is now pick-on-Christian day so let's stop it right there!"

Of course Rose couldn't let this chance pass without making some statement though Dimitri was already patting her thigh in reminder to keep calm.

"Oooh, is little fire crotch a bit nasty today? What happened, you fell out your crib this morning or was the shower a cold one?" Rose said in a sweet voice, smiling up at him.

"Rose, that's enough!" Lissa chimed in again, looking a little angry. "Let's just stop it right here because this will be the last day for all of us being here together! And I certainly do not want this day to end in rounds of fighting matches between you two!"

"Whatever" Rose shrugged, grabbing for food, "My mood is too good to get destroyed by him anyways."

And so an awkward silence built up, only disrupted by things like "Can you please pass me the bacon?" or "May I have some more coffee please?". But knowing Rose, Dimitri almost felt the change in the mood as soon as she had finished off her plate.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

Quickly many suggestions had been made and the awkward silence has vanished completely. Chatter and laughter were filling the room as they debated the different solutions. In the end they had agreed on the plan to get out a little more to enjoy the snow and in the afternoon they would come together again to play some games in front of the fireplace.

When everyone had finished eating, Dimitri and Rose cleared off the table and cleaned all the dishes. This took a little longer than expected as they were kissing and touching every chance they got which unnerved the rest of the friends. Almost that is. As seeing Rose and Dimitri so happy was something they had all longed to see for a long time.

As everybody was ready they all left the house to take a walk in the woods. A lot of time they were only goofing around, especially Christian, Eddie and Rose as they were involved in snowball fights nearly all the time while Lissa and Tasha loved to make snow angles. Dimitri and Jack were a little in the middle of all of this as they would have loved to join the younger ones in their snowball fights but also would have liked to enjoy the silence.

But that decision had been made when Rose threw a snowball at Dimitri to coax him into joining. Luckily Dimitri had seen it and ducked down so that it his Jack in the chest. This was the point where they both had joined the fight, fighting hard to keep up with the younger Guardians.

It wasn't until they were all wet and tired that they decided to return to the house to get into the relaxation part of their day. After returning they all went their separate ways to get out of the cold and wet clothes and to head into a nice warm shower.

With Rose and Dimitri being all lovey dovey it certainly took a little longer as Dimitri was making true what he had promised earlier. While they were undressing, he started to touch her body every chance he got. When they were naked and about to enter the cubicle, he wrapped his arms around Rose from behind her, holding her in place.

"Hold up, Roza." He whispered, while softly biting onto her earlobe. A soft moan answered him when he slowly cupped her breast in his hands. They fit perfectly and without having to do anything, the small peaks perked up graving for more attention.

Another hand slowly made his way towards the junction between her legs, pushing them apart to grant better access for his fingers. Softly he stroked her clit preparing her for entering. Soon Rose's breathing got labored, her body all but moldering into his form only being upheld by his strong arms.

When he softly pushed a finger into her tight channel, she nearly cried out in desperation.

"Dimitri. Please." She begged him to give her more of his administrations.

"Shhh" he whispered into her ear, before kissing the spot where her neck met her shoulder knowing that this was a weak spot from her. "Just enjoy."

Rose definitely enjoyed it and also felt his engorged member pressing into her back letting her know just how much _he_ was enjoying this.

This was all she could comprehend before Dimitri started to pump his finger into her tight channel, making her grasp with the sensation she felt. With this speed and depth of his fingers she was coming to the edge very fast but every time she got close, he would stop to delay her orgasm. Getting frustrated with him soon, she wanted to say something but suddenly he pushed her into the cubicle and turned on the hot water.

As it streamed down onto their heated bodies, he slowly pushed Rose towards the wall, pressing into her back so she would have to lean against the wall with her arms outstretched. Standing behind her and having a good look at her firm ass made his member twitch in anticipation. Feeling his resolve melting, he stepped behind her and slowly entered her tight channel making them both groan out simultaneously.

Pumping in and out of her with a fast speed, they soon both fell over the edge, their minds joining in bliss. After their breathing had eased again he slowly pulled himself out, engulfing her wet frame in his arms. "I love you, Roza and I'm not getting tired of showing you this."

A small chuckle from her made him grin widely. "Yeah, I can feel that." she said. "But I also love you. But let's finish now otherwise Christian will have a field day with me being the receiving end of his childish jokes."

Laughing, he allowed her to turn around in his embrace, drowsily kissing her before proceeding with their shower.

When they were finished they quickly went downstairs where nearly everybody was seated around the fireplace, light chatter filling the room. Lissa handed Rose a cup with tea, as Dimitri took a place on the thick rugs on the floor pulling Rose down with him. Snuggling her close they soon joined in the chatter revolving around their plans for the next year. Nobody really dared to talk about the issue at hand: what would happen with Dimitri and Rose.

It was a topic especially they both wanted to avoid; to not think about. If they would keep the way it was now they wouldn't have the chance to see each other very often as Tasha did live quiet far away from Rose's home. And buying a plane ticket also cost money which neither Rose nor Dimitri really had.

Too soon for their liking the topic switched to exactly this question: what now?

"I guess we could move somewhere closer to Tasha's house to make it easier for you two." Lissa suggested.

Shaking her head, Rose smiled at her thankfully. "But you need to stay at the court there is no way around that."

"She is right, Lissa," Tasha said, smiling up at both of us. "You need to stay there especially since you're the last one of your family. One day you may even get the chance to become queen and this is just too important."

Nodding their support to this, Rose and Dimitri exchanged a quick glance smiling at each other.

"We'll just leave it as it is now." Dimitri said. "It will definitely be hard but we'll get through this."

Silence threatened to gather in the room when suddenly Tasha straightened up a little, smiling secretly. "There's something I have to say which might just solve the problem."

Everybody looked up now and stared at her. Her smile never wavered. "I just got the news that I'm in run for a training team at the court which would mean for Dimitri and me to move up there."

Silence followed her before the room erupted into chatter and squeals from both Lissa and Rose. Wrapping her arms around Tasha, Rose especially felt happy. "Thanks so much! Thank you!" she whispered to the elder woman while having to fight the happy tears that threatened to escape. It was like a second Christmas for her and Dimitri.

"You're welcome Rose. And I have to be honest; it's not because of you but because of more selfish reasons."

Again the room went quiet listening to her every word. "I've fallen in love with a guy working as a Guardian at the court and we've just decided to take our relationship onto the next level." With that her eyes wandered towards Jack, who had been staying silent through all of this. But the smile he gave her showed his adoration and love for this woman making everybody happy.

"Okay, enough of all of this." Christian said, obviously not really interested in the love life of his aunt. "Let's do something else before all the love in the air is going to choke me." He was only teasing, the smile that was tugging on the corner of his mouth betraying him.

Lissa quickly averted her attention towards her pouting boyfriends, jumping at him and cuddling him like a little baby. "Oh, poor guy! You're missing the love here?" she laughed at him.

The room erupted in laughter at their display of affection, so that nearly everyone was missing the small kiss exchanged between Tasha and Jack. Only Rose saw it and gave Tasha a true happy smile telling her more than she could in words.

After that was settled, they all returned to the light chatter. When Christian started to come up with ideas of playing strip poker and Truth or Dare everybody laughed at him, telling him just what childish games he liked to play. This of course ended in another bantering battle between Rose and Christian which gave everybody a really good laugh.

The sun was already starting to rise on the horizon when they all bit good night. Tomorrow Dimitri and Tasha would have to leave again to start with the arrangements for the move. This meant for Rose and Dimitri that they wouldn't be able to see each other for another month or so, but both were okay with this as they knew they would be seeing each other more often afterwards.

Tired, Rose cuddled her body closer to Dimitri's, to get closer to his body heat. When he wrapped his arms around her frame, Rose was content to be in her privat heaven again, with her soul mate on her side.

They had both been through a lot, both being pained by what had happened. But in the end it had turned out for the food, leaving them both being happy with each other again. And soon they would both be living together sharing all their joy and happiness with their closest friends. There actually wasn't any more that they needed for being happy and content.

"I love you, Roza." Dimitri whispered into the darkness of the room.

Smiling happy, Rose turned around and gave him a kiss. "I love you too, Dimitri. For always."

"Forever, Roza, forever!" he said, kissing her back.

_So, how did you like it? Was it too much of the lemon? I just got carried away as I absolutely love writing this. Would anyone of you like to read more?_

_Please don't forget to give me a review!_

_Thanks._

_Lilian85_


	6. Chapter 6

_So, this is it, guys. This will be the last chapter of **Christmas Break**! I would like to say a big **THANK YOU** to all my loyal readers and especially those loyal reviewers! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story. Though it is a short one, I still was facing several difficulties with it and am now really happy that I've finished it still. I hope I won't let you down with the last chapter._

**DAY 6**

Waking up when lying next to a person one dearly loves, was something Rose never really wanted to miss again. For a full year she had been waking up every morning in an empty bed, telling her just how lonely her life had gotten. It had hurt back then but now, as she looked at the sleeping form of Dimitri, she really knew just how much Rose would appreciate every minute that she would be able to spend with him. Her love.

Too soon she felt Dimitri stir next to her, his eyelids slowly lifted up as a happy smile graced his features. "I'll never get tired of waking up like this, _Roza_." He whispered before pulling her in for a good morning kiss.

Soon their kiss turned into something heated; filled with passion and love. This would be their last chance of having some time to spend alone together and neither wanted to miss up on this one. The house was still quiet, indicating that they were really the first ones being awake.

Rolling them around on the huge bed, Dimitri now lay on top of Rose, pressing her into the soft mattress. His soft lips caressed her face, while his hands slowly made their down her pliant body. Stopping here and there stroking some weak points, he felt Rose to start wiggling out of his grasp beneath him.

"Oh no, you stay where you are, _Roza_." He whispered, dragging her hands above her head which pushed up the small mounds of her breast deliciously. Already her nipples were hardened, begging him for taking them into his mouth. "Revenge can be sweet."

Groaning, Rose's abdomen pushed upwards when his lips closed around her hardened perks. Fire raced through her body, setting her on fire. She was burning; burning for him and his touch. "You're just being mean now!" she whispered as she tried to kiss his lips.

Grinning down wickedly, Dimitri avoided her searching lips purposely, enjoying her frustration with him. A sexually frustrated Rose was even more fun than just a frustrated Rose because now she would use her imagination on how to escape the situation. Not that Dimitri would let her without a fight but he was curious on how far she would go.

Trailing kisses down her throat, he sucked up each groan and moan she would give him, stashing them away in the back of his mind for future reference. Knowing her weak points also meant to be able to control Rose. At least in some ways.

Rose just wanted … no … _needed_ him inside her immediately. She could only feel now, all coherent thought have vanished from her mind completely. Pushing her abdomen up against his groin, they both groaned out loud at the friction.

"Please, Dimitri, just … just do _something_. I can't take this …" she wailed, still being held down by his hand.

Smirking against her soft skin, Dimitri slowly followed the intended path, not once let Rose hurry him up. He was in charge now and he would choose the pace he liked. "Always so _impatient_ … this is way more fun!"

"But it's killing me." She said, trying desperately to free herself from his merciless grip on her hands. But to now avail. They just seemed to tighten even more but not enough to cause her any pain. Inwardly, deep down, Rose had to acknowledge that she liked the way Dimitri was treating her right now: helpless and yearning for every simple touch he would grant her. Rose knew that she could trust him as he would never hurt her or do anything against her will. And honestly, being tight up light this just added to the thrill and Rose felt her fluids leaking out of her core.

Slowly she felt Dimitri's hot wet mouth wander downwards, taking his time with putting small butterfly kisses all over her belly and down to her thighs. Heat cursed through her at each kiss and her heart was beating frantically in anticipation. Would he really dare do what was on her mind right now?

Dimitri had to keep in the chuckle at Rose's anticipation. He was on his way of doing something he had never done before and he couldn't really wait to reach his goal. But he had to keep Rose entertained with desire, knowing that the outcome would be absolutely worth it. He would just have to teach Rose that one small fact of lovemaking.

Her warm and pliant body was moving sensually beneath him; every touch of his causing tremors running through her body. Dimitri could feel the heat emitting from her most private area and he found it more difficult to delay the feast that certainly would await him there. Feeling his resolve of letting her squirm a little more fading quickly, he slowly trailed kisses down her left thigh until her suddenly licked across her core.

Rose nearly jumped off the bed due to the sensation this one lick has caused, letting her nearly orgasm on the spot. With what he was doing to her right now, it wouldn't take long for her to end in pure bliss. Something she had been yearning for the past minutes. Something which Dimitri had constantly denied her for the past minutes.

Groaning out loud to show him the affect this touch had caused, she soon couldn't even form another moan as his tongue kept on licking her core. Like a cat licking up left over's of a cream she felt his hot breath heating up her core even more. Her pussy must be dropping with arousal by now.

Savoring the taste and feeling of her, Dimitri couldn't get enough. Like an ice-cream cone he was licking her up, letting the fingers of his right hand wander along the sides of her pussy. He wouldn't prepare her for what he had in mind, knowing that this would pull her over the edge immediately. A devilish grin would have spread over his features if he wouldn't have been so content with licking her.

Her body was writhing beneath him, making it more and more difficult to keep the shackle he had built with his hands to lock her hands in place. But he wouldn't release her anytime soon. Seeing her stretched body lying before him, her small mounds thrust upwards and the perks already hardened was something he wouldn't get out of his mind soon. Even though he was occupied with licking her and bringing her close to the breaking point, his mind already thought of all the other things he would have to teach her. And they were many.

She was so close to her orgasm but it still was out of reach. Thanks to Dimitri. Growing impatient, Rose writhed around on the bed, being hold into place by his hands holding her wrists and his body locking down her hips. She was helpless to his administrations and this alone made her heart beat faster. Being honest to herself, Rose knew that Dimitri was more or less willingly pushing her out of her comfort zone, forcing her to take everything he was giving.

Suddenly she felt two fingers enter her tight entrance, burying themselves in her deeply and firework erupted behind her closed eyelids. Her orgasm was strong and powerful, leaving her breathing heavily and satisfied. The aftershock shook her while Dimitri kept on licking up her flowing fluids. It was almost more than she can take but she couldn't find it in herself to ask him to stop.

Dimitri knew that this had been a very powerful orgasm and he had to give her the time to recover and catch her breath. Though knowing that if he would now continue mercilessly, the next orgasm would even rock her more, he also knew that Rose wasn't ready for such heavy lovemaking yet. She still was new to the whole concept and inwardly Dimitri was glad the he would be the one to lead her into the secrets of lovemaking. Especially since she would follow him willingly.

After her breath had somewhat returned back to normal, Dimitri released her writs and slowly turned her around on her stomach. They had done it like this before and Dimitri knew that having sex doggy style would penetrate her deeper. He wanted to give her everything he could seeing as they would have to depart in a few hours only.

As if Rose knew what he had in mind, her ass slowly rose in front of him, tantalizingly slow. He felt his cock switch at that sight in anticipation, feeling the need to bury himself deep inside her tight and wet pussy rise immediately. He couldn't wait any longer and so slammed home.

Both groaned out loud at the friction his harsh entry caused. Being buried inside her until the hilt, he slowly pulled himself out before slamming back into her while keeping her rocking hips in place. He felt the animalistic need to just take her and force her to accept him.

Rose felt herself being locked down again by his strong hands but there was nothing she really wanted to do about this. It just felt too good and she had never seen Dimitri lose control like this. This was a whole new side he was showing her now and Rose enjoyed it. Though he was rough in his lovemaking, he was gentle with his touch being careful not to hurt her through the haze of his lust.

Holding completely still, Rose granted him his unspoken wish, taking whatever he would give her and … it was worth it. Every time he slammed into her his cock pushed against that one sensitive area, drawing her closer to an intense orgasm.

Feeling her walls clenching around him, Dimitri gave into the feeling that had started in his toes and quickly had moved throughout his body. Closing his eyes in pure ecstasy, he followed Rose in an intense orgasm their breathing coming out labored. Both their bodies where drenched in a sheen sheet of sweat, their hearts beating frantically.

Moving still to ride out their orgasms, Dimitri pulled out his now weak cock and all but broke down next to the limp form of Rose. Gathering her in his arms, they both shared the silence after such intense and wonderful lovemaking. After some time their breathing had evened again and they were smiling at each other.

"I love you, _Roza_. I always have and I always will." Dimitri said in a sincere tone. His hand softly stroked her cheek, while putting some astray hair behind her ear. His dark brown eyes were roaming her face, taking in every small valley of her beautiful features to save them in the back of his mind forever.

Smiling back at him, Rose mimicked his movements. "I have always loved you, Comrade. And I will. Forever."

Leaning in closer, Dimitri shortly pecked her lips before pulling her out of the bed. "Come on, we need to get ready. The others will be awake soon." he said, his voice taunting.

Groaning as her sore body was forced to move, Rose grudgingly stood up and followed him into the bathroom. This time they only shared a shower and both of them enjoyed every second. They would have to departure for sometime but knowing that they would see each other again it wasn't as bad. Still they relished every moment they could share with the other.

The house indeed was still quiet when both walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Switching on the light, Rose and Dimitri worked in quiet to prepare everything for breakfast.

"Have you packed up everything yet?" Rose asked after they had finished with everything and enjoyed their morning coffee to wait for the others. They were sitting at the bar across from each other, gazing into the others eyes all the time.

"Not yet." Dimitri answered her, taking a cautious sip from his steaming coffee. "Maybe you can help me with that?" His eyebrows rose suggestively.

Grinning up at him, Rose put her head in her hands. "Hm, what exactly are you suggesting by that?"

"Oh, you know." Dimitri smiled, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Just some bonding time between you and me?"

"Aha, bonding is what it's called nowadays?" her eyebrows rose questioningly.

Grinning down at her smugly, Dimitri took her hands in his and softly kissed her knuckles. "That's what I've heard."

Enjoying the sensation his lips caused on her hands, Rose answered shortly as Christian and Lissa entered the kitchen. "Sure, I'll help you." Then she pulled out her hands from his grasp and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Good morning." Lissa greeted cheerily, pulling Christian behind her through their linked hands. She had always been a morning person, grinning at everybody and being cheery altogether. Christian on the other hand wasn't a morning person at all and mumbled a greeting only.

After Tasha, Jack and Eddie had also joined the table, breakfast started accompanied by a light chatter. Tasha and Dimitri would have to leave soon and the time pressed as they still had a long way to drive with the car. Seeing as it was winter and the weather not the best one at that moment, Tasha wanted to hit the road rather sooner than later.

So Dimitri and I excused ourselves from the table and went into his room to finish his packing.

Of course there was not much packing being left seeing as this was Dimitri after all but it had been a good excuse for some more making out. And so they sadly parted when Tasha knocked on the door asking Dimitri to get ready for departure.

Wrapping Rose in his arms one last time, Dimitri held her close to his body taking comfort in just how well she fitted into him. Sighing, he buried his face in her wonderful hair, breathing in her intoxicating smell deeply. He would have to safe that smell for the long days that would come without her.

Pulling away slightly, Rose looked up into this handsome face she loved so deeply. "I love you, Dimitri. I will miss you." She whispered, swiftly pulling is head down for a deep kiss. It was their way to say good-bye as neither was really so keen on this.

"I know, _Roza_. I love you more and I will call you every day. I promise." He said against her lips before pressing his lips against her soft and warm ones.

Grinning up at him after they had broken off the kiss, Rose grabbed his larger hands in hers. "You better do!"

Then she linked their hands and pulled Dimitri downstairs where everyone was waiting already. This time Jack would bring them down into the town with the snowmobile. Dimitri would have to leave first to get the car ready and heated up when Tasha would arrive. Though I would have loved to spend these last minutes of the ride with Dimitri, I was so thankful to Tasha that I didn't say anything against the plan of Jack taking them back into town. They also wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time and so I was okay with it. I really was.

Before Dimitri left the house with the luggage in hand, he swiftly bend down again, pressing his lips one last time against Rose's. It was brief but it still lingered on her lips when Dimitri was out of her vision for a long time.

Smiling to herself, Rose felt true happiness swell up inside her. This was no good-bye, it would only be a short break before they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Finally her dream had come true. Dimitri Belikov, her soulmate, was back in her life and everything was perfect.

_I love you, Dimitri. More than you will ever know._ She thought before returning to the business at hand: saying good-bye to Tasha, the happy grin still on her face.

**THE END**

_Please give me one last review on this story._

_Thank you! I love you all dearly!_

_Yours,_

_Lilian85_


End file.
